Dragon Ball Z The Rise Of Power
by TheSuperSaiyanProphet
Summary: This is my fan made story of Goku and Vegeta. Do not question it. I also own nothing but my ideas.


"Kakarot! Look!" said Vegeta as he pointed to the sky at the incoming saiyan pod.

"Yeah I see it alright." replied Goku.

The saiyan pod landed, and out stepped a being that looked much like Cooler.

"Cooler! I thought we destroyed you!" said a panicked Vegeta.

"I am not this 'Cooler' you speak of. My name, is Erion." said Erion. "I've come to take over your planet. I heard the two strongest fighters were here, so I came to challenge you and destroy your planet." Erion said to them.

"WHAT?!" both Goku and Vegeta said in unison.

Suddenly Erion put his hand up and fired rapid ki blasts at them.

"Kakarot! Don't power all the way up! Only use half your strength. I fear we made need it later." said Vegeta.

"Right!" replied Goku.

Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

"Eat this! Final Flash!" he yelled as he used his Final Flash attack.

Erion dodged. Recovered and used his own attack.

"Hyper Rush!" said Erion as he rushed Vegeta.

Erion landed rapid fire kicks and punches, injuring Vegeta.

"Vegeta no!" said Goku. "Ok, now it's my turn Erion!"

"Oh really?" replied Erion.

"HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Goku as he charged.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan 3.

"Kaaameeehaaameeehaaaa!" yelled Goku as he used his signature attack.

"Do you REALLY believe that weak attack will work?" asked Erion.

Erion deflected the blast up into the atmosphere.

"Hyper wave!" said Erion as he launched his attack.

"Damn!" yelled Goku as he evaded.

Vegeta stood back up. "I can't let you handle this alone Kakarot." said Vegeta.

Goku flew back and landed next to Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta, let's say we turn it up a notch." said Goku.

"Alright, let's do it!" replied Vegeta.

"HAAAAAAAAAA" they both yelled in unison, charging up their ki. "AAAAAA!" they transformed into Super Saiyan Fours.

"Erion, are you ready to die?" said Vegeta.

"It is YOU who will die." replied Erion.

"Oh yeah? Try and stop this one!" said Goku. "KAMEHAMEHA TIMES TEN!" screamed Goku as he fired his red beam.

"Final Shine Attack!" yelled Vegeta as he fired his attack.

Erion caught both beams in each hand, and crushed them.

"Wha? How?!" asked Goku.

Erion teleported in front of Gokus face, and ki pushed him into the Earth.

"Kakarot no!" said Vegeta.

Erion then did the same to Vegeta, and the Saiyans were knocked out.

Sometime later.

Trunks came back to the past to catch up on how everyone is doing. He also met his younger self. Catching up with Chi-Chi, Bulma, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Videl. After awhile waiting for Goku and Vegeta to return, their absences were questioned.

"Where could they be?" asked Trunks Brief (future).

"Who knows." replied Gohan.

"I'm starting to worry." said Chi-Chi.

"Don't worry, we'll check it out!" said Kid Trunks.

Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Trunks Brief all went out to look for them. 10 minutes later they found them.

"Dad!" said Trunks.

"Daddy..." said Goten.

"Don't worry. He's not dead... Yet.." said Erion.

"Hold on, if we're going to fight, watch this." said Trunks.

"FU-SION-HA!" said Goten and Trunks as they fused into Gotenks.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Gotenks as he went super saiyan 3.

"Big Tree Cannon!" yelled Gotenks.

After a long and terrible battle. Erion had killed all of them, cold and relentlessly.

Moments later Goku and Vegeta woke up to see the carnage.

"Trunks... No." said Vegeta tears welling in his eyes.

"Goten... Gohan..." whispered Goku.

"Erion... I am going to kill you!" screamed Goku.

'Kakarots power level is rising. What's going on?' thought Vegeta.

"You bastard... I hate you!" yelled Goku. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

'What is he doing?!' thought Vegeta.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!"

( think of it as the super saiyan 3 scream, but more intense.)

Everybody was watching with King Kai.

"Get him dad!" yelled Gohan and Goten.

"Go Goku!" said King Kai, Trunks, and Trunks Brief.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A white light was coming done on to Goku from the sky.

Gokus body was enveloped in light. Goku stepped out of the light and his body had transformed.

Everyone gasped.

Goku had white fur around the same spots as his Super Saiyan Four form. He had whiteish grey hair all the down to his waste.

Goku had become a Super Saiyan Five.

Chapter 2: Five

Purple, yellow, and blue energy pulses surged around Goku as he stood in his Super Saiyan Five form. Vegeta sat and watched in awe.

"Kakarot... said Vegeta "So you passed me yet again."

"Vegeta. You can go Super Saiyan Five too. I sense it." said Goku.

"Wha-what?" asked Vegeta.

"Either way I'm going to kill you." Erion chimed in.

"Yes Vegeta, you can. You may not think so, but you can." said Goku

"No! Kakarot! I can't! I'm not like you! I don't have a pure heart!" retaliated Vegeta.

"Unleash your anger Vegeta. He killed Trunks! And Trunks Brief! Vegeta!" growled Goku.

"Erion... You'll pay for this! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Vegeta as he changed into Super Saiyan Five.

"Kakarot. This power is amazing!" said Vegeta.

"Wow! They're both Super Saiyan Fives now!" said Gohan.

"You won't win. Trust me." said Erion.

Goku rushed Erion and punched him in the face, used his momentum to keep following through, brought his left heel across Erions face using a 180 degree spin, then continued with the spin and slammed his right foot into Erions face.

Vegeta used this opportunity to charged up to hand fulls of ki and flew back behind Erion. As Erion flew downwards, Vegeta flew up and blasted Erion with the ki charges.

"Vegeta! We need to fuse!" said Goku.

Chapter 3: Stardust

"You ready Vegeta?" asked Goku.

"Let's do it!" replied Vegeta.

'What are they planning?' wondered Erion.

"FU-SION-HA!" yelled Goku and Vegeta in unison.

"Lame." said Erion.

"Oh, you're going to love this. Trust me." said Gogeta.

Gogeta vanished and reappeared above Erion about to elbow him, then he vanished again but this time reappeared in front of Erion about to punch him in the face, then for the last time teleported back away a couple feet.

"What was that? You didn't even-" Erion didn't even get to finish his sentence because suddenly Gogetas blows kicked in and sent Erion flying back 3 meters.

"How did you?" asked Erion.

"If you liked that, try this one!" said Gogeta.

Erion stood up and held his ground.

Gogeta rushed Erion but right before he hit him he teleported behind him. He whispered "Come get me." with his back towards Erion and arms crossed. Erion turned around and went to hit him, but Gogeta wasn't there. Gogeta reappeared behind him again but this time ki pushed him into the Earth. "

"Let's see you survive this one!" yelled Gogeta.

Gogeta charged up two Stardust Breaker balls, one in each hand, and pushed them into one big ball in front of him.

"Big Bang Stardust Kamehameha!" screamed Gogeta as he fired the rainbow Kamehameha.

The beam impacted, but Erion caught it, then Gogeta crushed his hands and the Stardust ball exploded and took Erion with them.

"Way to go Dad!" hollered Gohan and Goten.

"Yeah Dad, you were awesome!" yelled Trunks and Trunks Brief.

"Good job guys!" said King Kai.

"Hehe, we did it." said Gogeta.

The fusion wore off and their energy depleted so they went back to their normal forms an gathered the seven Dragon Balls and wished everyone back to life.

Later that night when Goku and Vegeta went back to Gokus house they found Chi-Chi and Bulma standing in the kitchen, mad.

"Goku! Where have you been!?" yelled Chi-Chi.

"I'm sorry honey, I was trying to save the world. Hehe." said Goku with a smile.

"Haha! Sucks to be you Kakarot!" said Vegeta.

"Oh no Vegeta. YOU'RE not off the hook either!" replied Bulma.

Vegetas reply was a short "Damnit." and then they went home.

The End!


End file.
